


We Haven't Seen Each Other Naked Yet

by celticheart72



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Flirting, Protectiveness, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: You and Kraglin have been together for 6 months and your sex life is limited to wherever you can find the time and place. The fact that you haven't seen each other naked yet prompts Kraglin to ask you to move into his cabin with him.I do not own any of GOTG, only my own original characters and ideas.





	We Haven't Seen Each Other Naked Yet

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts “The more I look at you the more I think we need to leave.” & “We can’t do that here!”

*This one is smutty*

You sat next to Kraglin at the table you shared with a bunch of other Ravagers. Your side leaning into him with your bare thigh pressed into the leather of his. He turned slightly to look at you with a puzzled expression as you shifted your hips trying to stop your pussy from tingling. The two of you had been together for nearly six months but finding time and a place to have sex had been…difficult at best.

Kraglin leaned down and his lips brushed your ear. As he spoke his breath tickled your skin sending a shiver straight down your spine which just made your predicament worse. “Are ya a’right doll?”

“The more I look at you the more I think we need to leave.”You told him in a strained whisper.

He quirked an eyebrow at you and his gaze dropped to your lap where you had your thighs squeezed together and he suddenly got a feral glint in his crystal blue eyes. Turning to the rest of the table he slid out of his seat and stood up while holding a gloved hand out to you. “We’re gonna head back to the M ship. See ya guys later.”

The Ravagers at your table all started making lewd comments when you accepted Kraglin’s hand and stood up while smoothing your skirt down.

Kraglin slammed his fist down on the table and eyed each one of them. “Hey! She ain’t a bot, she’s my woman. Shut it!”

They all quieted down and Kraglin nodded once before putting his arm around your shoulders and leading you out of the bar. Once you got outside Kraglin grabbed your hand and started walking to the M ship. You struggled to keep up with his longer strides but it didn’t take long to get there and when you were in the main cabin Kraglin closed the hatch. He removed his gloves and tossed them on the table then turned to face you with a sexy grin.

“Ya were lookin’ a little antsy earlier.” He stalked toward you, backing you up until you were against the wall of the M ship. He boxed you in with his arms and smiled down at you.

“Y…yeah…” You husked and his lips found yours, when his hand tangled in your hair your knees started to shake.

The cold metal of his teeth nipped your bottom lip and his fingers started to make their way under your skirt but you grabbed his hand and looked around. “We can’t do that here!”

Kraglin gave you an amused look. “Why not?”

“What if one of them walks in on us?”

He took in your flushed appearance along with the note of concern in your voice and pulled you by the hand away from the wall and motioned you to the ladder leading to the pilot box. You hesitated for just a minute but started climbing when Kraglin dropped his chin to his chest and grinned just slightly at you. About halfway up you realized he wasn’t behind you and when you looked down you noticed he was looking up your skirt with a furrowed brow.

“Ya ain’t wearin’ any panties?”

“No.”

He hurried to follow behind you then and got all of the buckles and zippers on his leathers undone that opened them enough to let his cock spring free. Your mouth dropped open at the sight and you felt your core clench in anticipation of being filled by him. Kraglin dropped down into the pilot chair and patted his thighs with a wicked grin on his too handsome face. Those blue eyes of his twinkled mischievously as he smirked at you.

“C’mon doll, climb on.”

Putting his hands on your hips he helped you up onto the chair. Bracing your knees on either side of his thighs you hiked up your skirt and settled over him until the head of his cock was brushing your pussy lips. Moving your hands to his shoulders you saw he was watching you with that little smirk of his still in place. Wiggling your hips you felt your pussy walls stretch as he started to slide into you. Rolling your eyes to the back of your head you pulled your bottom lip between your teeth and gasped once he was buried completely inside of you. You dug your fingers into his shoulders and your eyes flew to his when Kraglin rolled his hips.

“Gods Kraglin,” you squeaked when he rolled them again and you arched your back.

His hands found their way under your shirt and over your breasts where his thumbs brushed over your nipples making them pebble under his touch. While he brought his mouth to your cloth covered breast you ground your hips into his and lifted almost completely off of him. He started thrusting up into you, hard and fast, then pulled a hand out of your shirt to grab your hair and pull your head back. You couldn’t help but whine a little bit at the sensation. Kraglin might, for all intents and purposes, look awkward and scrawny but he absolutely was not. When it came to sex he knew what he wanted, and that was to be in control, which you were perfectly fine with. His thrusts were hard and fast and it didn’t take long for your body to feel like it was on fire and ready to explode at any second. Your skin prickled and when you looked at Kraglin he was flushed with a sheen of sweat on his forehead and he was staring at you intently. Watching you like he was watching for signs you were close. You were panting and flexing and releasing your hands on his shoulders like you had no idea what to do with them.

The muscles in your thighs started to quiver and the sensation traveled up until your entire body was trembling. Kraglin shoved a hand down between you and rubbed his thumb over your sensitive clit until your vision clouded and all you could see were multi-colored spots in front of your eyes. He started to curse and his hips bucked and you felt his cock pulsing inside of you. Crying out his name you leaned back away from him and gripped his shoulders as you felt the trembling shift to uncontrollable rippling shockwaves that left you completely boneless.

His hands laid flat against your lower spine to steady you and you heard him draw in a ragged breath. When you finally lifted your head to look at him you caught him grinning at you.

Tilting your head you smiled fondly at him. “What Kraglin?”

“Doll I think ya just need ta move in my cabin with me. I mean don’t get me wrong…” He paused and looked around the pilot box a second then grinned at you again. “Havin’ sex with ya here, or the storage bay, or…”

You rolled your eyes at him.

“Yeah, anyways…I ain’t even seen ya naked.” His mischievous blue eyes danced from your eyes down to where you were still connected and back up again. “It’d be kinda nice ta see ya naked.”

With a wicked smile you wiggled your hips again and caught the slight widening of his eyes. Leaning forward you paused with your lips just barely brushing his. “Yes, it would be nice to see you naked Kraglin.”

His lip curled up on the side as he pressed his lips to yours and you started to lean into the kiss when you heard someone pulling the hatch down. Kraglin snickered and patted your hip. “Guess it’s time ta hop off doll.”

“I told you we shouldn’t do this here.” You stood on shaky legs and he helped steady you with a hand as he stood up and righted his leathers.

He curled his finger under your chin and smiled before kissing you soundly. Fortunately, before any of the other Ravagers made it to the pilot box you were fairly certain you looked put back together. Though Kraglin did keep giving you a few side eyed looks on the flight back to the Eclector.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
